Caught in between Fire and Ice
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: Co-written by me and Darkpriest1221 yaoi at times...Dark is an assasin who is sent to kill but when things take a turn will his world be caught in between fire and ice or will death come to them all... .
1. Prolouge

Prolog:

We don't own anything but Dark, Baldric, and Jocelin they are our characters and any other characters of ours!

RDA: hey people its Randy's Dark Angel here and I am co-writing this with my boyfriend Darkpriest1221 so like I will be controlling Baldric (B-ran19) and Jocelin (me) and any yaoi so hope you like my chapter

Darkpriest1221: This is my second story so don't be too harsh peeps it will be posted on my profile too so if you want to look you can!

"I will destroy your kingdom!" a silver haired man said throwing an ice dagger at the king of the ice kingdom.

"HAHAHA I highly doubt that you little Baldric" the king said as the guards overtook Baldric.

"You will pay!" Baldric yelled as he was knocked out.

"Take him to the dungeon and put him in with my pets he will make a great addition"

Now I must tell you that it is forbidden to have slaves of any type besides cleaning and cooking slaves unfortunately for the people we are about to meet this king is going against this law.

The guards threw Baldric into a cage and closed the door. Baldric awoke and looked around him. The slave dungeon smelled of sex, sweat and worst of all blood.

That's when a small blond haired child was brought out. His red eyes were down cast and wounds covered him and he smelled of sex. He was thrown into the cage across from Baldric; he whimpered and crawled onto the small dirtied piece of cloth that covered a small piece of cage.

Baldric felt sorry for the poor child and knew he could do nothing yet until he understood more. The small child's frame was thin and pale. His ribs could be seen and his long blond hair was dirty and matted.

"Hello…." Baldric whispered to the child.

The child looked up a fearful expression on his face. Baldric wondered for a moment if the child had even been taught to speak.

"Hi…" the child whispered his voice like silk but slightly rough.

"I'm Baldric may I question young one who are you?"

"Jocelin" the child whispered softly.

"That's a strong name….now what is happening here"

"They are coming back for me because I am the favorite toy…." Jocelin said softly fear tinting his voice.

"If I could get us away from this place would you go with me?" Baldric said quietly a plan forming in his mind.

"If you can get me out of here I will be in your debt…."

This was said when the guards came in to get Jocelin, Baldric screamed and yelled and found he could still use his ice powers even thought the cage was created to keep him from doing so but he just was too powerful.

Ice incased the bars of Baldric's cage and he kicked the bars out. Then he began killing the men who held Jocelin. Then he freed the other slaves the same way he freed himself.

Baldric's arm was grabbed and a huge guy looked him in the eyes.

"For freeing me I will teleport you to anywhere you would like to go"

"The forests north of here" Baldric said holding onto Jocelin.

(Time skip to when they are in the forest by a lake of water)

Baldric placed Jocelin into the heated water and began to clean the small child up. That's when a group of high elves entered the clearing.

They captured Jocelin and took him.

"We shall meet again young one we shall" Baldric yelled after the group as Jocelin cried out for him.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

RDA: so hey people what did you think? This is Red and Blues story it is copy written but slightly different that's why I changed the names so don't steal this prologue or their will be consequences!

READ and REVIEW

RDA OUT!

Darkpriest1221: I didn't have any part in this chapter! But I will appear later in the next chapters just have a bit of patience we need this part to set up everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Years later, and the hit is made

We do not own Oblivion, but we do own Dark, Baldric, and Jocelin. As well as other OC's

DarkPriest1221: Well here's the first chapter, since we began with Baldric and Jocelin in the last one, we are bringing in Dark now so, enjoy, and if you don't ┌∩┐o\_/o┌∩┐.

RDA: Yawn sleepy…..-_-zzzzzzzz

*_pant_**_pant_**_pant_* was the sound echoing through the halls of the Ayleid ruins, as a Breton ran down the halls terrified of something, or _someone_. He kept on running, fearing for his life until he came to a dead end. Now literally beside himself with fear, the young Breton turns around and screams into the darkness.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!" then out of nowhere a hand extends out from in front of him covers his mouth, then not a second later a small dagger was stabbed into the neck of the Breton, and as much as he wanted to, he could not scream, then the figure of an Argonian man's silhouette appeared and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. The creature then turned the dagger in his throat and barely whispered out loud.

"Sithis is very disappointed in you, that is why the Night Mother is now pleased with your passing." He pulls the blade out of the young man's neck and blood squirts lightly trickling on the assassin's boots. He let go of the Breton and the man fell down with a thud on the ground. The Argonian then pulled out a small piece of paper and dipped his index finger in the blood of the Bretons on the dagger.

"Target, Sencil Dorfuare, dead" he then crossed out the name on the small piece of paper with the blood on his finger. While he did that another figure appeared in a black robe behind the Argonian. The Argonian did not turn around but acknowledged the mysterious figure by speaking up.

"What do you want, I took care of the damn target, what else do they want me to do?" the mysterious figure did not move, but he spoke up not shortly after the Argonian finished his small rant.

"Ocheeva wants you to report back to the sanctuary now Dark, she says that she has a special assignment for you." Dark did not answer him with a response or let alone even looking at him, instead all he did was raise his hand and waved him away as confirmation, after that the man disappeared back into the shadows, Dark put the list of names back into his small satchel on his waist, he then looked at the body on the ground.

"I'll be back for your head later," he turned around and walked to the entrance, "don't go anywhere."

As soon as he got outside, Dark took off the hood that covered his face and revealed that his scales were all black; he looked up into the morning sky and then faced west, "Cheydinhal….how I loathe that desolate hole, a hole where strangers call me family….a family that I hate." He then began to walk on a dirt path all the way to Cheydinhal. On the way there he stopped off at the Imperial City's market district, to get some ingredients for a poison that he has been perfecting for almost a year, but as soon as he turns the corner to the "Main Ingredient" he bumped into what looked to be a Wood elf draped in a black cloak with patterns of deep blue ice-like designs all over it. The second Dark bumped in to the Bosmer, the wood elf fell to the ground with a bit of a thud, while all that happened to Dark was a bit of a stumble backwards.

"Watch where you are going you buffoon, just because you are short does not make you blind," snapped Dark "you are lucky I have places to be, and the Imperial guard are swarming like flies today, otherwise your intestines would be spread out all over these fucking streets. Now get out of my way you piece of trash."

The Bosmer just ignored everything that Dark had said, stood up and dusted off the dirt, as soon as he was finished, he placed a hand on Darks shoulder, which to Dark was as cold as ice, perhaps, even colder. He then whispered in his ear, "You should really learn to control your temper, and watch your fucking mouth," His grip then tightened and it felt as if his grip also got colder to the point to where Dark's shoulder was on fire. Dark's eyes widened in amazement as he felt his heart slowly stop. He didn't know why, but, for the first time he felt fearful because he saw in this bosmer's eyes as Dark fell to his knees, something not of this realm "if you ever talk to me like that again…I will kill you without hesitation, do you understand, now have a nice day." Then with that, the Bosmer let go of Dark's shoulder and walked on.

Dark regaining the ability to pump blood was slowly coming back but it eventually did, "what…what just…happened?" Dark questioned, he stood up and saw the position of the sun "_Damn, if I'm late again Ocheeva will have my head for this, not that I can't take her anyways." _Dark thought, and so he decided to leave the Imperial City to head for the Dark Brotherhood's sanctuary. As he entered Cheydinhal Dark's thoughts went back to the Bosmer he ran into not but a few hours, but those thoughts quickly died down as he approached an old, run-down, abandoned house and entered it. He then found his way around the debris and junk scattered till he found the door to the basement. He proceeded this area pretty much the same way as the floor above, but in the basement there was a giant hole that had a creepy red glow irradiating out of it he went through the hole until he came to a door with a skull and other designs as well, he pushed the door open and then another Argonian appeared, female, and pissed off.

"Dark, where have you been," the Argonian woman snapped, "you were supposed to have been here an hour ago." Dark didn't react much to her; all he did was huff at her.

"Look Ocheeva, I'm here now so lay off," he growled at her, "now what is this damn assignment that couldn't wait until I could find more of these Brotherhood members that left."

"No" Ocheeva said "this target is too important to let any other members take it, other brother's and sister's have been killed on this assignment, I believe that you are the one that can finally finish this mission, once…and…for…all." Dark, after hearing what Ocheeva became interested "Go on." Dark said.

"Well we were given this task about a year ago, and so far no one of the Brotherhood has been able to take care of this," Ocheeva told Dark, "and we all believe that you are the perfect one to take out this target, there is no bonus for this assignment, your reward is that you live to see another day, understand." She then handed Dark a small slip of paper with the name of the target on it, Dark looked over the paper and smiled, an evil, wicked smile that would make Molag Bal seem like a saint.

"I understand completely," he looked down at the small painting of the target, "I assure you Ocheeva that this Altmer will die by my hands. I promise." She nodded her head and walked away. Dark then looked once more at the paper and grinned even more. "Target, Jocelin."

DarkPriest1221: well the first official chapter has finally been posted, what do you guys think tell me what you all thought, ohhh yeah and if you flame this, I will find you and "Flame" you do you understand.

RDA: (sigh) that's not what you say you say "If you flame this the flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores" hahahahaha now we are on to chapter two….he took so long on this one didn't he?

READ & REVIEW PEEPS


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Boredom

RDA: hahahahahahhahahaha hey people we don't own the game but we own our characters!

Quote "who died and made you king of anything?"

DP: we are playing the game of life (the board game!) You lost and so did I!

RDA: jerk! -_-

()()()())()()))()()()()()()()()()(

'I'm so board' Jocelin thought quietly as he spun an arrow around his fingers.

"You guard place that apple upon your head!" Jocelin said quietly fingering his bow.

The guard did as he was told and the apple was placed upon his head then with a swift movement was sent flying into the wall with an arrow through the middle.

Jocelin was giggling in his chair as the guard smiled slightly and tipped his head.

"Very good shot Jocelin!" the guard said as the thought back to when the boy had been brought here. The high elves took advantage of the boy because of his ability. About this time the apple above the guards head caught fire.

Jocelin sighed as he heard his teachers calling for him and then his anger flared and so the apple caught fire.

The guard looked up with a bit of pity in his eyes because he knew that Jocelin didn't deserve this life.

"Go on go out I will distract them young one…." The guard said quietly as he pushed Jocelin out the window. Jocelin smirked and nodded.

Once outside Jocelin began to him and amuse himself as he walked trying to control his anger.

That's when Glarthir ran head on into Jocelin.

"Jocelin you must save me! They are after me!" Jocelin sighed at what Glarthir was saying

"If you don't stop running into me! I'm going to be the one after you!" Jocelin said with a growl in his voice as the leaves at his feet began to alight with fire.

"But….but!" Glarthir began

"NO BUTS! NOW GO SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK ON WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Jocelin growled his anger peaking. Glarthir ran the opposite direction and left a heavily breathing Jocelin.

Jocelin moved to a clearing to meditate to control his anger before it got out of hand.

()()()(()()()()())()(

RDA: well cool finally I finished it!

Darkpriest just left to go home so he cant put a comment here but what ever

READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Assassinations

RDA: DP doesn't know how to start this so I might help but we don't own anything but our characters

DP: as RDA said, I can't really think of a beginning, but hey third chapter right, that's already a victory in its self

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Glarthir walked away, sad and afraid, wondering if what Jocelin had just said might come true. Not only that, but wondering if other people at the castle were after him. The cook, the stewardess, the personal guard, but before he could think of someone else he bumped into Dark, which caused Glarthir to fall to the ground. Dark looked forward to see what looked to be his target, then looking at the wreck of a man on the ground cowering he glared at him.

"YOU! Bosmer, who was that you were talking to," Glarthir was to afraid to talk, but murmured out a few words. This annoyed Dark, so he proceeded to pick him up by his shoulders and shook the already scared Bosmer till he almost fainted.

"TELL…..ME…..WHO…YOU…..WERE…..TALKING…..TO…JUST…..OVER…..THERE…..NOW…DAMNIT." shaking him in between every word till Glarthir finally spoke. "That was, that was, Jocelin." Glarthir screamed, and with those few words, Dark stopped shaking him, "he's one of the personal guard's to Janus Hassildor, he's the best archer in all of the Colovian Highlands." Glarthir said with a tone in his voice like he had been on the wrong end of that arrow.

"That's all I needed," Dark said throwing Glarthir down on the ground, "now, get out of my sight before I gut you like the pidgin you are, NOW GO!" with that Glarthir ran away screaming his heart out running through the streets of Skingrad.

Jocelin looked around when he heard a scream. Shaking his head and thinking nothing of it he kept walking to the vineyards. Sitting upon a small hill he crossed his legs and began to meditate to control his anger.

(RDA: hey people apparently I'm helping to write this chapter too! Ya! Can you people tell when I am writing and when DP is?)

"Hey Jocelin" Davide Surilie shouted at the meditating Altmer, he and his brother were working in there vineyard patch and saw Jocelin walking not too far from them. "do ya want to help us here it'd mighty nice if you did." Jocelin said nothing, but from the looks of it, it seemed he had tensed up a bit, and the second he did, a barrel full of grapes from this morning that the two of them had picked themselves burst into flames. Jocelin with a smug look on his face turned his head slightly.

"I would rather sir to meditate so I can control the urge to destroy things…..if that's okay with you?" Jocelin said because the man had broken his concentration.

Davide Surilie shook his head wondering what had happened to Jocelin today to make him this angry. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed." He mumbled under his voice, and went back to working in his vineyard.

"Sorry 'bout the fire but I'm just sick to death with stupid teachers were I don't even fit in or belong I will help you another day to make up for my injustice" Jocelin said remorse in his voice.

"No, Jocelin, you will help them now." Said an Altmer draped in a scholars robe, head held high with a bit of a snobbish expression all across his face. He then faced towards Davide. "I am dreadfully sorry about this… **'THIS THINGS' **behavior Davide," he then shifted his eyes towards Jocelin who was starting to rise, "now you, return to the castle so we may talk of your… punishment."

"First of all teach I'm not a thing I have feelings too! Another thing I'm going to squish grapes so suck it up build a bridge and get over it" Jocelin began then moved to take his shoes off and roll up his pants. Once he stepped into the grapes he looked at Davide "See what I mean about stupid teachers?"

Davide then looked at the enraged Jocelin who was destroying the grapes and sighed, "I see what you mean." and went back to tilling the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Assassinations pt.2  
Simple disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHIN, but our stuff.  
RDA: we are from Kentucky so we cannot speak righ…..

Jocelin returned to the castle after his long day out in the vineyards, drenched in nothing but his own sweat and grape juice, lots and lots of grape juice. He raised his head to see his teacher sitting in the foyer of the castle sipping his tea.  
"About time you showed up," he said as he looked outside to see the now setting sun, "have you repaid your debt to Davide, because if you have not, I want you to return there now and work till he says you're done, or till you collapse." The Altmer said with a cold tone behind his voice.  
Jocelin said nothing to his teacher but walked straight up to him and bit the tip of thumb and said "Davide has forgiven me, so to you I say good day, ya prick." He then proceeded to the kitchen. A guard happened to be in there as well grabbing and apple before his shift began.  
"Oh hey Joce…. Oh wow what happened to you?" the guard said as Jocelin walked straight to the cupboard and grabbed a large pile of hard sweets and a large blue pot of Mint Tea, "Let's just say I kicked a grape's ass, so, if you don't want the same thing to happen to you," the pot of tea then began to steam, "I would suggest you…LEAVE….ME….ALONE!" with that he walked off and slammed the door shut behind him.  
-Meanwhile-  
Dark had been walking through the town of Skingrad asking everybody he saw if they knew where Jocelin had went to, he had a ton of mixed stories, and some people said that he was at the church, others said he was at vineyard. Sifting through all of this was going to be a very fun experience. The darkness surrounded him as he walked through the town and that's when he smelled the scent of burnt fabric. He fallowed this to the church and began to spy on Jocelin. He saw the young altmer sitting near the church in the field beside it drinking a cup of tea, but another thin that he saw that astounded him was the fact that whenever a butterfly or a leaf would even get the little bit close to him, it would burst in to flames.

"_Better watch out for this one_", Dark started to say in his head closely analyzing what was happening to everything that got close to him, "_lest I end up like the burnt ruble on the ground_."

"Who are you! I can feel you standing there and unless you want to become burnt toast I urge you to speak who you are!" Jocelin said quietly anger still evident in his voice.

"Honestly, boy, you don't need to speak to me like that cause I haven't done a damn thing to you." Dark said angrily, "and if you ever talk to me like that again, I'll have your head." With that said he turned around and started to walk away.

A flash of anger passes through Jocelin and as he turned around with a fire ball in his hand the man was gone.

"What the hell?" Jocelin said as a cool breeze passed over him.

"The winds of change are beginning" Jocelin said as he heard a riot beginning over on the other side of the castle.

He ran as fast as he could to the castle gates and saw a bosmer with two swords in hand attacking the castle guards with no remorse, striking every single one that came close down. Then he looked towards the castle gates and saw Jocelin standing there with an angered look on his face, and as soon as he saw him the bosmer straitened up his posture and dropped his blades.

"I can't fight you..." the bosmer said quietly his voice filled with grief, "How could it have come to this?" he finished with his head leaned down against his chest.

"Why the hell not I don't even know you!" Jocelin said but after he finished the sentence and began to think if he knew this bosmer his head began to throb and he knew one thing as he fell to his knees. "You are Baldric" Jocelin's voice was broken and rough.

With that two guards rushed up and apprehended Baldric, looking over to Jocelin of the guards asked "What do you want us to do with him sir?" Jocelin looked at him and rose back to his feet, "Just...just throw him in the dungeon, I'll deal with him later." Jocelin said firmly, the guards saluted and dragged him away to the dungeon and left Jocelin there to himself. Jocelin then grabbed his head as he felt another headache coming along.

"What is going on and what does he know about me that I don't!" Jocelin said angrily.

()()()()()()())(())()(()()()()()()

RDA: hahaha cliffhanger! Sorry we haven't posted we have both been busy with college! READ AND REVIEW PWEASE

DP: Like she said we have been busy, and we aren't spending a lot of time together any mo, but still, READ DAMNIT!


End file.
